


Just A Hug?

by SandersShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddles, Happy Ending, Hugs and Cuddles, Other, Patton Centric, Some angst, deceit is there, i fell asleep writing this, kinda hurt/comfort, sad Thomas, this can be read as platonic or romantic honestly, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: Patton needs touch like the other need food. And without it, the poor side can’t help but literally starve. After he got a bit to touchy and the others had him stop, what will happen to the fun loving father figure?





	Just A Hug?

It was a darker day in the mindscape. Thomas was tired, so the lights had been dimmed slightly. Everyone was a bit temperamental because of it as well, but they still did their best to be civil to each other. Patton was humming softly as he cooked up lunch for them all, trying to remain their happy pappy Patton. He wore a smile as he made some soup. It was just a simple chicken soup, and he was making it for all of them, to try and boost their spirits. The man rang a bell as it finished, serving up four bowls on the table and leaving enough for two more servings on the counter to be brought to the ‘others’.   
Slowly but surely they all entered the kitchen and took their seats, roman at the head of the table and virgil on the other end. Patton took Romans right, and that left Logan on the left. Everyone was subjected to one of Patton's hugs, a smile on Moralities face. When they were all sitting, Patton made sure to shower them all with complements and gently brush against them. It was something he had always done, but today everyone was feeling just a bit too pissy.   
As Patton nudged Logan’s foot with his own, the logical side stood up with a frown, slamming his silverware on the table. He looked rather angry, and all sides at the table seemed to be a bit surprised.  
“Will you stop touching me!? It’s illogical, foolish, and distracting! Just keep your hands and feet to yourself Morality!” Logan spike in a raised voice, glaring at Patton, clearly showing his upset. However that outburst allowed the others to voice their opinions as well. Roman spoke up after Logan stormed out of the room, frowning as well.  
“Indeed you little puffball, you can be rather clingy. It does get in the way rather often. Maybe you should just keep your space so you don’t bother us.” Roman stood when he was only half done with his soup, making his way out of the hitchen and into the Imagination so that he could go adventuring. Patton then looked at Virgil, his eyes begging for the darker boy to say something. To give him a smile. Anything…  
Nothing came. Virgil just abandoned his soup and retreated to his room, a frown on his face. It left Patton with a frown, seemingly hopeless as he was left in the kitchen on his own. He then grabbed the two bowls of soup, bringing them to the dark sides and leaving without a word. Patton felt alone. He couldn’t believe Logan would yell at him like that. And now he really would be alone… The moral side then returned to his room, wiping away tears that kept threatening to fall.

The lights had brightened back up in the following days, but the colors seemed duller. Patton was seen once or twice getting food, but nothing else. He hadn’t ducked out, but just as requested he was staying away from the three. Not even a fleeting touch from the normally clingy man. Virgil was getting rather anxious about it, but that wasn’t anything new. He always had a bad feeling. However when the Imagination became duller, Roman also got uneasy. He didn’t understand what could be wrong! Logan didn’t seem to mind much, just doing his work even as Thomas seemed to be a bit sad. Even their host wasn’t being as affectionate with his friends as he was before. It was only after Deceit popped up instead of Patton that everyone was on high alert. He tried to convince them everything was fine. That Patton just needed a little break, and would be back the next time.   
Virgil tried to get into Patton’s room by thinking happy thoughts, but he was blocked. Roman tried as well only to find that he couldn’t get into Patton’s room. That worried him, as well as Virgil who began to fidget with the necklace Patton had made for him when he needed to stim. Deceits smirking face appeared next, and even if just to taunt them, he sunk out and his voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Although it wasn’t known if that was him just messing with their heads not or if he was actually in that room. Logan didn’t try to get in, just appearing with his arms crossed.  
“Thomas’s productivity has dropped. He’s supposed to be thinking of ideas for the next video. What’s the commotion? If Patton doesn’t want to be bothered, then leave him be.” Logan really didn’t seem to care, huffing softly. He didn’t like them Thomas wasn’t working at his most optimal, and this was just slowing down their process even more. It was like he was a robot, uncaring of what the others had to say about Patton. Virgil finally spoke up, voice becoming deeper and having a bit of an echo.  
“He’s gotten thinner. He's sick, he has to be! He's gotten thinner, I saw when he comes out to get food. Hes eating, but he's so thin that his shirt doesn’t fit and his face is so pale and-” Virgil cut himself off with a heavy inhale, and Roman had to gently rub his back from keeping him from falling into an attack. Logan looked at the door now, interested. He was eating, but still appeared as he was starving? Something like that may need an investigation.  
“Patton. Open the door. I am in need of knowledge about this and I would prefer a primary source to simple conjecture.” There was no response, but whatever was keeping them out seemed to weaken. Like the lock keeping Patton's room closed was brittle, just breaking away. Both Virgil and Roman sunk out immediately, entering Patton's room to see the man curled up under his blanket. Virgil semed uneasy, so Roman and Logan moved forward. Logan could see Patton’a face from his side of the bed, and his eyes widened as he saw that the normally happy sides cheeks seemed to be sinking in slightly, like he was starving.   
‘But how?’ Logan thought, looking confused. ‘He’s been eating. I know he has. I've seen him grabbing food. He still leaves meals for us all. Why does he look like this?’ Logan then reached forward to tilt Patton's head to the side, only to have the man flinch away from the touch. He had been starved from contact, and because of that he couldn't help but squirm back. It made what felt like a pit inside of him clench in pain. Even something small was just too much. Roman pulled the blanket off of Patton, exposing his slim frame.  
The trio couldn't help but look surprised and rather concerned about Patton's state. Slowly Patton began to explain what was happening, how touch was just as important as food to him. But he hadn't wanted to upset them all by being so clingy. Slowly Logan put a hand on Patton's chest, making the boy gasp and his eyes flitter closed. Roman rubbed a hand gently over Patton's arm, and Virgil just set a hand on Patton's ankle. They would slowly but surely get through this. And they would never let Patton get this bad again.

\--Epilogue--

Patton was curled up on the couch, sitting on Roman’s lap as Logan and Virgil stayed at his sides and held Morality close He felt full and happy, happy to be with his friends here as they watched disney movies on the couch. Patton was a healthy weight again, and the rest of the sides had been sure to keep Patton's needs in mind. They all agreed to be open for Patton's affection, and it wasn't uncommon to have them all in a cuddle pile on the couch, happy and warm together as Patton’s joy spread to them and brightened the colors of the room. And if they had anything to say about it, the colors would never dull again. Not if they could help it.


End file.
